


Numb

by LonelyAngel



Series: LP/Twenty One Pilots oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on "Numb" by Linkin Park, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Maybe Josh is better off withoutTyler





	Numb

Josh didn't know when things changed. Years ago, they were inseparable. They were best friends, with one goal in life: to play arenas, to spread a message through their music. And they succeeded. But their friendship changed.

Josh looked up into the mirror over the sink. He looked tired, his skin was pale. He had locked himself in the bathroom, trying to get some space, some time alone.

He liked Tyler, he really did and he once thought they were soulmates. When they met, it instantly clicked between them. They understood each other without words, they shared the same dreams and fears. They became best friends and grew closer and closer every day.

But then, with the success, the awards, the world tours, the pressure increased. That didn't affect their friendship at first. They knew that they could rely on each other, that they would support each other no matter what.

They were at the top, reached everything they ever wanted. But reaching the top is easy compared to the effort it takes to stay there. To not to fall down again. To constantly produce new, better music, to fulfill all the high expectations.

Over the last months, something changed. It had been the first time that Josh didn't agree with the ideas Tyler had. He wanted to do something else, something completely new. It was risky, but Josh was willing to consider the possibility to fail.

Tyler thought it was better to keep doing the things the way they always did. He was scared of getting dropped by the fans and the music industry.

"What? Do you want me to write songs about chicks and partying?" he asked.

Josh shook his head. "No, I just want to try something new. I have some ideas too, I want to do some of my own stuff."

"So you don't like my songs? It works, what more do you want?" Tyler snapped.

"I do like your songs, _our_ songs." Josh defended himself. "I just want to do something that is _mine._ Something different, that represents me."

"Maybe you should leave the band then." Tyler said coldly and walked away.

It was the only time they argued like this. Josh just didn't feel their music anymore. He missed the feeling of connection to Tyler he always had felt when they played together, but it was gone. He didn't feel anything at all when he played the songs.

He just wanted to change something, but Tyler didn't agree with it. He thought they should stick to their own style. But sometimes, Josh had the feeling that Tyler didn't write for himself anymore, he wrote for others, trying to be like they expected him to be. It felt like Tyler was desperately trying to hold on to the success they had, to keep the band alive. But maybe it was time to move on.

Josh hadn't brought up the topic again, he kept playing, writing new stuff with Tyler, but it wasn't fun anymore. It didn't help that Tyler snapped at him when he changed the beat to a song on a live show.

"Stick to the plan, Josh. You can't just change things."

So Josh did, but he didn't want to be the way Tyler wanted him to be. He wanted to be himself, to live his dream and maybe it was better to do it on his own.


End file.
